Juegos Peligrosos
by kiras70
Summary: Lo acorraló en un árbol y comenzó a besarle, no de una manera tierna ni femenina, lo beso de una manera apasionada y segura, fuerte rápido y húmedo. El uchiha conocería su lugar, un gato fácil… aprendería que una Hyuga no es otra más del montón y menos Hinata Hyuga. Road to ninja/Naruto
1. Capitulo 01

Preview: Lo acorraló en un árbol y comenzó a besarle, no de una manera tierna ni femenina, lo beso de una manera apasionada y segura, fuerte rápido y húmedo. El uchiha conocería su lugar, un gato fácil… aprendería que una Hyuga no es otra más del montón y menos Hinata Hyuga. Road to ninja/Naruto

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien como siempre Naruto pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia, by kiras70.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Capitulo 01 – Gato Facil .-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leyenda*

– Diálogos

_Recuerdos_

****Flash back

– Diálogos – *Acciones

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Unas aclaraciones, este fic es basado en Road to Ninja pero solo en algunas personalidades como la de Hinata "chica ruda", Sasuke "el playboy", Hanabi "aquí es tierna" los demás mantienen sus personalidades normales y no olvidando que el clan Uchiha esta vivo, aquí los chicos tienen 18 y Hanabi 17.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lo acorraló en un árbol y comenzó a besarle, no de una manera tierna ni femenina, lo beso de una manera apasionada y segura, fuerte rápido y húmedo.

A Hinata le gustaba Naruto y mucho, era su única y gran obsesión, todos sabían que el rubio era de ella y si alguien se pasaba de lista conocería a Hinata Hyuga en todo su esplendor y seguramente eso seria lo último que llegasen a conocer. Pero ahora había un pequeñísimo problema, casi diminuto, Sasuke Uchiha, en konoha todos sabían que el era un _–chico fácil-_ con el que pasabas la noche y al día siguiente si te he visto no te conozco, un gato fácil.

Pero este se había pasado de listo, mientras comía en ichiraku había tenido la mala suerte de escuchar la conversación del playboy con sus amigos, hasta que ella y su hermanita salieron al tema.

/*********Flash back***********/

– Te lo digo, en Konoha no hay chica que no se rinda a mis trucos. – el pelinegro comenzó a comer su plato de ramen, mientras alardeaba de sus conquistas.

– Hermanito te digo que no es cortes que hables de las chicas como si fueran objetos…– Itachi partió sus palillos para comenzar a comer. – Además no quiero saber que te haría nuestra madre si te escuchara.

– Creo que eres un presumido, no todas las chicas caen con tigo, ¿tú piensas igual no Shino? – digo mirando a su compañero de equipo quien asistió.

– De que hablas chico gato, todas las chicas han caído sin excepción ante mí…– Tomo un poco de soda y siguió. – Me aman, todavía no existe la chica que no lo haga.

– En primera no me llames chico gato, ODIO a los gatos, y en segunda, si existen chicas que no caen ante ti, que me dices de Hinata y Hanabi a ellas no les gustas. – Kiba paro en seco al ver la sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro del Uchiha menor. – no me digas que…

– La menor fue la primera en caer, es muy tierna besando y no hablar como es en la cama y Hinata… – pensó meditarlo un poco. – Ella no me gusta para nada, solo por eso no la veo como mujer.

Hinata dejo caer sus palillos y abrió los ojos a más no poder sorprendida, el maldito gato se había metido con su tierna hermanita y alardeaba que se había acostado con ella con los demás ninjas de la hoja, su hermanita había sido profanada por un idiota que la tiraba al montón con las demás de Konoha, ¡que se creía! Además no olvidando que el decía que no la veía como una mujer, si claro por eso en mas de una ocasión había tratado de besarla y la había acosado por casi 3 meses y claro el tipo decía que no la veía como una chica ¡valla cretino! A Hinata nadie la ofendía sin salir herido en el proceso, pero en especial a Hinata no se le tocaba a su hermana o terminaría torturado y posiblemente mutilado.

Se levanto y dejo dinero al lado de su platillo casi intacto y salio del lugar procurando que nadie la viera, solo una persona se percato de su presencia, Intercambio miradas con Itachi Uchiha quien se sorprendió al verla y más tan furiosa como iba, sin más salio del local, debía pensar como poner en lugar al Uchiha menor.

/*********end*********/

Sentía como este la tomaba de la cintura apegándola mas a el, sonrió internamente, era un maldito gato cualquiera, uno que no se resistía a un par de pechos o a cualquier cosa con dos piernas, claro ella no dejaría que el tomara el control, le enseñaría su posición ella una digna Hyuga y el nada mas que un chico fácil.

Sasuke se encontraba en el cielo, estaba en el bosque besándose nada mas ni nada menos que con Hinata Hyuga la chica que le gustaba desde los 11 años y con la cual nunca pensó que estaría, pero que sorpresa se llevo al verla acorralándolo en un árbol, no era de la forma que acostumbraba a estar, pero con la chica besándolo le era imposible pensar en otra cosa mas que disfrutar de ella, por fin estaría con Hinata y quizás no la dejaría ir por mucho tiempo, la apego mas a su cuerpo y trato de corresponder de la misma manera el apasionado beso.

Apretó mas su intimidad a la del chico asiendo que este soltara un rugido de placer y siguió besando y saboreando el interior de sasuke, dejo de besarlo y se centro en su cuello lamiéndolo lentamente, mientras sentía la fuerte respiración de el, ella no estaba mejor pero sabia ocultarlo muy bien, sintió un pequeño tirón de parte del uchiha que trataba de encontrar sus labios una ves mas, pero en vez de ir a su boca se acerco al oído de este. – Dime gato cualquiera ¿te gusta ser uno mas del montón, he putita? – lo volvió a besar pero esta vez lento, el peli-negro apenas y le correspondió, se alejo de el y observo la cara de el, intriga, sorpresa, desconcierto ¿tristeza? Que ponía sasuke, sonrió libre y cínicamente – Que pasa _Gatito_ ¿te comió la lengua el ratón?

– Pero…q-que…– se tenso al verse en tal situación ¿era un juego?... acaso el era un juego para ella. – ¡te volviste loca! – Grito furioso.

Hinata soltó una carcajada dejando callado al Uchiha, se acerco mas a el y con una mano removió los cabellos que caían desordenados por el rostro del chico. – No, no estoy loca. – se volvió a alejar y comenzó a caminar. – Solo digamos que te enseñare que tu posición no es más que un Gato fácil, uno que puedes tener y dejar a cualquier hora.

Luego de eso Hinata llego a su casa y se fue directamente a su habitación, se recostó en la cama mirando el techo y toco sus labios, ella sabia donde debía atacar, el orgullo duele mas que cualquier cosa y mas hablando de un Uchiha con complejo de superioridad, cuando terminara de enseñarle su lugar seguramente ya ni siquiera le quedarían ganas de jugar con una chica otra vez y menos con una hyuga.

– Te enseñare el cielo y luego te bajare al infierno Sasuke-baka – estaba segura que en unas horas mas volvería a jugar con su gato de turno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno vuelvo al Sasuhina Wiiii, luego de escribir el one-shot cautivo que es NaruHina me he sentido infiel jaja y mas ahora que estoy escribiéndole un nuevo capitulo para no dejarlo así, debía escribir SasuHina, si o si y bien me vi las promos "nuevamente" de Road to ninja y esta idea me llego de improviso, ¡espero les haya gustado!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Capitulo 02

Preview: Lo acorraló en un árbol y comenzó a besarle, no de una manera tierna ni femenina, lo beso de una manera apasionada y segura, fuerte rápido y húmedo. El uchiha conocería su lugar, un gato fácil… aprendería que una Hyuga no es otra más del montón y menos Hinata Hyuga. Road to ninja/Naruto

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien como siempre Naruto pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia, by kiras70.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Capitulo 02 – Comienza el juego.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leyenda*

– Diálogos

_Recuerdos_

****Flash back

– Diálogos – *Acciones

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*Había estado leyendo por horas los mangas de su hermana, ciertamente eran…interesantes, luego de su entrenamiento de la tarde en el dojo había pensado en algunas formas de apresurar las cosas con el Uchiha, pero no se le ocurría nada, pensado en ello llego hasta la habitación de su hermanita.*

Hace algún tiempo Hanabi tenia la manía de comprar libros ilustrados "mangas" al ojear los primeros tomos de algunos, los encontró sinceramente –_patéticos_– ninguno le servia de inspiración, o la chica era una boba con complejo de vaca lechera por sus pechos, o eran tímidas y fácilmente manejables o en las que abundaban, con algo de personalidad pero que se derretían al mirar los ojos del niño bonito, lo peor fue cuando leyó –**Sugar love**- la protagonista era una chica "normal" si claro, que descaro, una chica normal que enamoro a los 4 chicos mas guapos de la escuela ninja ¡ja!, ciertamente lo encontraba imposible ya que esos chicos se habían enamorado supuestamente por razones ridículas, la chica le ofreció un poco de agua y PUM el tipo se obsesionaba con ella en 2 minutos, y que hablar cuando le reclamaban sentimientos, **la dulce chica – oh… no se cual elegir, ya que yo… yo… los quiero por igual – lagrimas** – exceso de glucosa, diálogos dulces y mas luchas por el amor de la normal tipa…

Siguió buscando entre los libros de su hermanita, cuando muy en el fondo vio un pequeño desequilibrio en la pintura, toco la pared con cuidado y activo su Byakugan, un pequeño hueco en la pared, siguió el pequeño hilo invisible y lo tiro abriendo rápidamente el espacio. – oh…– una mueca entre sorpresa y burla surco su rostro. – valla, valla, nunca lo pensé de ti hermanita.

Tomo el libro y en la portada se podían ver a dos hombres semi-desnudos abrazados, encorvo una ceja y se pregunto si debía leer eso, era algo que no acostumbraba a ver –_nunca_– pero tomando de referencia el manga de la chica normal la cual escupía azúcar en exceso, abrió el libro y lo ojeo unos segundos, podía sentir su rostro calentarse de una manera nunca antes experimentada, eso era tan intenso, tan… interesante.

– esto me servirá – leyó con atención cada dialogo y memorizo, había una escena que le llamo la atención era tan explicito y sensual, se iba a divertir en grande viendo como reaccionaba el Uchiha ante su recreación.

Tomo el libro que la había inspirado tanto – _Hot boys ex2_ – y cerro el apartado dejando igual a como estaba antes de que ella llegara, salio a paso firme de la habitación y entro en la suya.

– Veamos – abrió su cajón de ropa y maldijo el hecho que casi todos sus trajes ninjas fueran tan parecidos, debía buscar ago mas "excitante" para esa noche, pero a la vez que no moleste tanto a la hora de pelear, _un Hyuga siempre esta preparado_… – Creo que dejare de ir a la clase de reglas del clan… ya me estoy rayando con ellas. – menciono mientras habría otro cajón – tomo un pequeño top que dejaba sus hombros y ombligo al descubierto, vendo sus antebrazos, tomo uno de sus clásicos short cortos y sandalias ninjas, se pregunto si debía usar algún accesorio pero eso seria como si estuviera poniendo mucho esfuerzo por el gato fácil, así que opto por unos guantes cortos sin dedos, se miro al espejo y soltó su cabello, y miro su reflejo detalladamente, luego desvió la mirada a su chaqueta la cual siempre llevaba abierta – Hoy no. – menciono saliendo por la puerta, no antes sin mirar sobre su escritorio el librito que había hecho que su imaginación volara pensando en que hacerle al uchiha para terminar de destruir el orgullo del payboy de la hoja.

Camino por las calles de Konoha sintiendo la mirada de la mayoría de la población masculina sobre ella, esa era una de las cosas que le llenaban el ego, aunque de pequeña no le gustaba tanto la atención, su vida como una Hyuga la habían cambiado, las palabras: perfección, orgullo, fuerza y superioridad se habían grabado en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Paso por una calle ligeramente mas estrecha que las otras la cual parecía excesivamente adornada, hasta había un viejo panzón que no paraba de repetir _jojojo, jojojo_, claro se acercaba navidad, hasta ahora se daba cuenta, bueno tampoco es como si le importara su clan no celebraba tal día… – Maldita seas Haruno – paro en la esquina y apretó los puños con fuerza, había presenciado algo que no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo, la chica de rosado cabello había besado a su chico para luego salir corriendo quien sabe a donde, eso ya había ocurrido antes, pero en esa ocasión había sido Naruto quien había besado a la chica para luego recibir la paliza de su vida.

Así que ya se dio cuenta que el gato fácil de konoha no era para ella – pensó – Claro comparado con Naruto para ella Sasuke Uchiha no valía ni siquiera una mirada y ahora la Haruno había abierto los ojos. Odiaba aquella punzada en la boca del estomago, deseaba tomarla de los cabellos y sacárselos uno a uno a la suicida chica que había besado a su hombre, si porque Naruto _era de ella_, de una manera nada dulce, si no obsesiva y apasionada que solo ella podía tener.

Los pensamientos era tan fugases que no habían pasado ni 3 segundos del hecho cuando tomo la decisión de marcharse de ahí, los celos no cabían en su cabeza, eran para gente débil, lo que ella hacia era cuidar lo que era de ella, no por celos patearía a Sakura, no… Lo haría por que ella había tocado algo que era de ella, propiedad de Hinata –**PROHIBIDO TOCAR**–

Camino alejándose del lugar pero antes de dar su 5 paso volteo para ver todavía parado con cara de embobado el motivo de su dolor de estomago. Levanto la cabeza y en la pequeña tienda de café, justo sobre ella había algo curioso – Muerdago – camino a paso veloz hacia el chico rubio parándose justo frente a el, levanto la mirada y sonrió de medio lado.

– Hola Hinata – saludo un poco distante Naruto, poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza y sin esperar respuesta quiso irse de ahí, pero antes de dar algún paso, Hinata lo tomo de la muñeca.

En un momento se sorprendió del saludo tan poco entusiasta de Naruto, pero recordó lo que había hecho por su chico hace unos días y comprendió, quizás bañarse y salir de la ducha empapada y desnuda en la habitación de el mientras recién despertaba no había sido tan buena idea. Afirmo al Naruto de su muñeca antes de que el se fuera – Mira arriba. – señalo con su dedo.

Naruto siguió el dedo, aun sabiendo que había allí, después de todo el había sido el que había estado poniéndolos por toda Konoha para así poder besar a su compañera de equipo. – _Muerdago…_ – Confirmo bajando la mirada encontrándose con Hinata a unos escasos centímetros de su cara.

– Ahora el premio, por tu trabajo. – dijo haciendo que los alientos se mezclaran, y a la vez acortando la distancia, no era un beso fuerte, no tenia maldad en el, era un beso casto, apenas rozando, un beso que para Hinata solo podía tener con Naruto.

– _Lastima _– pensó, mientras los labios calidos se alejaban rápidamente. Miro el rostro del rubio, vio como ese lindo sonrojo se apoderaba de el, desde hace unos días, precisamente desde el accidente de la ducha ocurría, seguramente el chico había pensado mucho en ella, después de todo es hombre, además no cualquiera tiene el honor de verla desnuda.

– amm… ¡Creo que kakashi me esta llamando `ttebayo! – grito un poco exasperado para luego salir huyendo del lugar dejando a Hinata parada mirándolo desaparecer entre la gente.

Luego de suspirar resignada volvió a tomar su camino hacia donde encontraría al menor de los Uchiha`s.

A decir verdad ya no tenía ganas de jugar con Sasuke, quizás era mejor que lo olvidara… – _¡NO!_ – Hinata detuvo su andar y chaspeo la lengua claramente enojada ¿Que acaso hoy era el día internacional de mis encuentros malos? –Pensó mientras miraba la escena frente ella- su cuñadita Ten-Ten estaba besuqueándose con el payboy en una esquina, vio como esta se removía tratando de débilmente apartar al chico, ¡MALDITA SEA pon más entusiasmo y golpea al tipo! luego de unos segundos donde podía ver que la cosa se ponía mas caliente estaba a punto de intervenir ya que se estaba juntando publico, ¡pero que morbo atraían esos dos!

– Plaf – Una cachetada directa en la mejilla del sonriente chico. – ¡No me vuelvas a tocar! – Grito la chica de chongos saliendo corriendo de ahí.

– Ya se estaba demorando. – Menciono Hinata acercándose a paso lento al peli-negro.

Sasuke había volteado a verla a una velocidad impresionante, podía carcajearse de ser la causa del ceño fruncido de el ya que la sonrisa había desaparecido en un pestañeo, además podría jurar ver un toque de miedo en sus ojos. – ¿El gatito se ha portado mal? abra que castigarlo – sentencio.

Sasuke ya lo había pensado, si ella jugaba el también jugaría, se encogió de hombros y sonrió – Quizás quieras educarme Hyuga – su voz era ronca y pausada, endemoniadamente sexy, para muchas de las chicas de Konoha, no tanto así para Hinata.

– Claro, es mas te educare gratis. – ella hizo una seña para que la siguiera mientras caminaba a la zona rural de Konohagakure.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola chicas, pues aquí la primera actúa de navidad atrasada, tratare de actualizar por lo menos la mitad de mis fics, espero les haya agradado el cap.

Estaré ahora si, mas activa con mis fic, van lento pero seguros, feliz navidad atrasada y año nuevo también, espero lo hayan pasado bien.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
